Wild Wild West
|year=1999 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |dg=Female/Male/Female/Male (Classic) Male (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 5 (Extreme) |pc=Yellow/Red/Brown/Gray (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc=Brown/Black/Dark Orange/Red (Classic) Blue (Extreme) |lc=Orange (Classic/Extreme) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 58 (Classic) 198 (Extreme) 87 (Mashup) |nowc = WildWildWestQUAT |perf= Yoni Jayl (P2) (Extreme) Julianna Herrera (P3) Nick Mukoko (P4)|tvfilm = |from = Movie}} "Wild Wild West" by Will Smith ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). They all have blue outlines. Classic P1 * Ponytails and a cowboy hat * Blue shirt and pants * Orange velvet corset and boots P2 * Red hat, handkerchief and suit * Blue shirt, tie and belt * Brown shoes P3 * Brown hat and chaps * Red frizzy hair, pants and boots * Red and brown t-shirt P4 * Black hat, vest and pants * Orange shirt and red tie and glasses * Golden shoes and belt Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a man dressed up as a cowboy. He wears a black cowboy hat, a pair of black sunglasses, a red shirt with a black tie, a golden vest, black pants, and red shoes. Background The routine takes place in front of a metallic fence. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. The extreme version is slightly different. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: (Note that this wave gold move starts from the left to right.) * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3, open your hands and slide to the right. * P2 '''and '''P4, put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the left. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing you forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: (Note that this is the final move for the routine) * P1 '''and '''P3, cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. wildwildwestgm1.png|Gold Move 1 wildwildwestgm2.png|Gold Move 2 wildwildwestgm3.png|Gold Move 3 wildwildwestgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then pretend to shoot a gun, just like GM3 in the classic mode. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. wildwildwestextremegoldmove1.PNG|Gold Move 1 wildwildwestextremegoldmove2.PNG|Gold Move 2 wildwildwestextremegoldmove3.PNG|Gold Move 3 wildwildwestextremegoldmove4.PNG|Gold Move 4 wildwildwestextremegoldmove5.PNG|Gold Move 5 Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (only in Wii and Xbox 360) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (only in PS3 and Wii U) * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U Dancers *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]]'' '' *''Aerobics in Space'''' '' *''A Little Less Conversation'''' '' *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] '' *''Cosmic Girl'''' '' *''When I Grow Up'''' '' *Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) ' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *''A Little Less Conversation *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Run the Show'''' (Extreme) *[[Walk Like an Egyptian|''Walk Like an Egyptian]]'' '' *''Superstition'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups Wild Wild West ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Could You Be Loved * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Run the Show * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie which stars who also sang this song. **Its Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 4 to not end with its original solo routine dancer. *A clean version of the song is used, so the words "da*n" and "chest" are censored. However, both of these words can still be slightly heard. *P4 from the classic mode strongly resembles the same song's Extreme version. *About 20 seconds from the end of the song have been cut out from the game. *The Extreme dancer was the most frequently appearing coach in Just Dance 4 Mashups. **When he appears for the final time in the Mashup of Never Gonna Give You Up, his pictograms are purple instead of red. * P1's avatar almost looks like Jessie from the Toy Story ''franchise. * This and the Extreme version of [[What Makes You Beautiful|''What Makes You Beautiful]] do not use the Mashup background of the game. ** After What Makes You Beautiful, this is the second Extreme routine in Just Dance 4 to have the classic routine's background. * When You're On My Mind is played on Just Dance 2015, P4's avatar is unlocked. ** This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. * A move from the Extreme version is recycled in Gibberish. * Sometimes, the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca appears instead of P1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2Py-ie_2M in the Dancer Selection Menu; all the other coaches are replaced by an infinitely buffering wheel. * This is the Dance Crew with the lowest amount of pictograms in Just Dance Now files: only 22. * The Extreme coach appears in the background of Uptown Funk. * In the Miss Understood Mashup, the extreme coach's first Gold Move does not have the Gold Move effect or the Gold Move pictogram. It is counted as a normal move for all consoles with the exception of the Wii version, which counts it as a Gold Move even though there is a normal move pictogram. * Dru Hill and Kool Moe Dee are not credited in the game, even though they are credited in other releases of the song. * When doing Gold Move 3 in the Classic routine, a part of the Gold Move effect is absent. * In the Mashup for ''Never Gonna Give You Up'', the Extreme coach has purple pictograms with aqua arrows instead of red pictograms with cobalt arrows. Gallery wildwildwestquat.jpg|''Wild Wild West'' Wildwildwestextremesqa.png|''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) WWWestinactive.png|''Wild Wild West'' on the menu WWWestactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' Cover wildwildwestquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now Cover 100wildwild2.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 99wild1.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 avatar 101w1.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 avatar 100.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar 99.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 avatar 101.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 avatar wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Classic jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Extreme wildwildwest.jpg|Beta Picture WildWildWestDancer.png|Second Dancer wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Will_Smith_-_Wild_Wild_West_ft._Kool_Mo_Dee,_Dru_Hill Just Dance 4 Will Smith Wild Wild West Just Dance 4 Will Smith Wild Wild West Extreme Version File:Just dance 4 wild wild west mashup References Site Navigation Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mashups Category:1990s Category:Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Country Songs Category:Around-The-World Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines